


Synced

by bellarkeru1es



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeru1es/pseuds/bellarkeru1es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I hoped that the 100 1x10 "I am become death" would go but I guess I will just have to wait and see if the creators will end up bringing the 2 of my most  favorite characters of the show together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synced

      For once they were just so synced. Bellamy and Clarke were on the verge of making everything just right before the sickness hit the camp. She was nearing the point of no return: what she felt about him and how Finn and her were never going to happen again.

      When Bellamy was brought in after he started bleeding, she jumped at her chance because she was unsure if either of them would make it. Bringing him a cup of water, she said, "Bellamy, I hoped Iwould get the chance to say this earlier but with Murphy and the sickness coming in I never got the chance. I am starting to care for you honestly and deeply."

       Bellamy started to say something but Clarke rushed in saying, "I know about your chain of girls and how you prefer staying emotionally unattached to everyone here but your sister and I get that. Especially after Finn went back to Raven. I wanted to stay emotionally unattached too but trying not to feel down here is nearly impossible and we never know when this fighting will stop soI needed to tell you this before..."

     "Princess, stop rambling," Bellamy said before pulling her to him and their lips met.

        It felt electrifying just the touch of him on her. They continued kissing for what may have been minutes until they heard a loud boom resonating around the forest. Everyone in the drop ship ran outside to see a huge mushroom cloud in the distance.

       Slipping her hand into Bellamy's, Clarke smiled and said, "We might survive this world after all."

       Leaning into each other, Bellamy whispered into her ear, "By the way, Princess, I wasn't emotionally unattached. Every girl I slept with ending up looking like you."

       Clarke just never stopped smiling for days afterwards and the co-leaders were hardly seen not protecting the other's back for the fights the grounders brought to them in the days following the explosion.


End file.
